gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-07C-3 Gouf Heavy Arms Type
The MS-07C-3 Gouf Heavy Arms Type is a prototype ground combat mobile suit from the original design series Mobile Suit Variations (MSV). Later the design was animated and made a cameo appearance in the OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of the main weapon of Gouf-type mobile suits is the right-arm mounted heat rod. However, this retractable close combat weapon was removed in the Gouf Heavy Arms Type, with both hands were replaced with heavy five-barrel 85mm machine guns fed by larger capacity ammunition magazines. Spare ammunition magazines were stored on the hip skirt armor. To supplement its weaponry and provide better close combat protection, the Gouf Heavy Arms Type also featured a single 30mm machine gun mounted in its forehead. However, all of these new weapons and ammunition increased the Gouf Heavy Arms Types weight, so extra thrusters were added to the legs to compensate for the additional weight. Armaments ;*30mm Machine Gun :Gouf Heavy Arms Type was equipped with a single 30mm machine gun located in the MS forehead. This shell-firing weapon has a high rate of fire, but little power and is generally ineffective against mobile suits. However, it can damage lightly armored areas of an enemy suit such as sensors, and is ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small vehicles, etc. ;*5-barrel 85mm Machine Gun :For the Gouf Heavy Arms Type, both of its manipulator hands were replaced by a new 85mm machine gun. The gun has five barrels which are shaped to look like fingers. It fires physical rounds at a rapid rate and possesses enough firepower to destroy lightly armored mobile suits with ease. Both the machine gun hands were re-loadable with large capacity magazines, which were stored on the side of MS' hip armors. History The Principality of Zeon began to producing a few mission specific variations of the Gouf, one of them being the MS-07C-3 Gouf Heavy Arms Type. The Gouf Heavy Arms Type was designed as a replacement for the Principality of Zeon's aging squads of MS-06J Zaku IIs, the new MS-07 Gouf proved to be at a severe disadvantage in ranged situations due to its lack of armaments. Only a few Gouf Heavy Arms Types that were developed and were deployed mainly in continental Europe. In U.C. 0096, one unit, hidden in the ruins of an apparently European castle, came out of hiding in response to Yonem Kirks' request to attack the Torrington Base, though there was no record of it actually participating in the attack. Gallery MS-07C-3 Gouf Heavy Arms Type Lineart.png|Lineart UC Gouf Heavy Arms.png|Zeon Remnant's Gouf Heavy Arms Type(from Gundam Unicorn OVA) UC Gouf Heavy Arms closeup.png|Head close-up ms-07c-3.jpg|Gouf Heavy Arms Type as featured in Gihren's Greed ms07c3_p01.jpg|Gouf Heavy Arms Type as featured in Gundam Card Builder Ms07c3_p02_SDGundamCarddas.jpg|Gouf Heavy Arms Type as featured in Gundam Carddas collectible card series After-Jaburo 19.jpg|Gouf Heavy Arms Type as seen on Gundam: After Jaburo Gunpla Heavy Armed Custom.jpeg|1/100 Gouf Heavy Arms Type model conversation based on 1/100 Master Grade "MS-07B Gouf (version 2.0)" modeled by Yamazaki Gunso (Hobby Japan) Notes and Trivia *In the flavour text of several cards in Gundam Try Age, it is revealed that the Gouf Heavy Arms Type never participated in the attack on Torrington Base because its pilot got lost on the way there. The pilot eventually gave up revenge and decided to help rebuild a ruined city he passed by, only to find out that the city was Torrington. https://www.gundam.info/news/goods/news_goods_20140918_11504p.html Reference External links *MS-07C-3 Gouf Heavy Arms Type on MAHQ.net